When You're Gone
by kinmoku2
Summary: They always say loves forever, but what happens when the heartless invade sending Roxas off to fight leaving his beloved alone for over two years! Will they reunite or will the war tear them apart. Permanently. NaminexRoxas with slight KairixSora
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**When You're Gone**

_Chapter One: Slipped Away_

"_Do you really have to go_," _I asked my arm still linked around my beloved's. The autumn weather picked up, sending gusts of wind our way, the fall auburn leaves danced around our feet, as we stood at the entrance to the small apartment building. The place I lived, and where he had once come so many times just to say hello. But this time was different. He didn't come to say hello, or bring me a small trinket he came to say goodbye to me before he went on his perilous journey. The journey I had tried my best to forget, to put the thought at the back of my mind, but now that the time had dawned I didn't know what I'd do._

_I looked down at my feet to prevent the tears that were welling up to remain trapped in my glassy eyes._

_He looked at my pleading and saddened expression, giving me a reassuring smile he tucked one of my blonde tresses behind my ear. "You know I have to," he paused looking at me briefly before continuing. "But I promise you that no matter what happens I will come back to you, just promise me that you'll wait."_

_His azure eyes looked deep into my cerulean, he seemed to know just how hard this was to let him go into the war, against the heartless. I knew he was doing the right thing helping those in trouble, but...Just the thought of him leaving_ _brought me to tears. He was my everything, my light, my hope, my world. But all I managed to do was give a weak smile and nod my head as a tear escaped, slowly cascading down my cheek._

_He gently took his finger and brushed the tear away, giving me another smile, as he pulled me in closer, letting me bury my heartbroken face in_ _his_ _black cloak._

"_Namine," he said reaching towards my chin, taking his soft hand he lifted it up_ _with ease. "I want to give you something," he said to me reaching for his neck and pulling one chain off and putting the small silver key shaped necklace in my palm. I was a bit surprised but closed my palm around one of his most prized possessions. I gave a feint smile, letting him know I'd be okay, even though we both knew this was going to be the hardest ordeal in our lives._

"_Now," he said "We'll always be connected, as long as we remain in each other's hearts," he smiled his rarely seen smile at me while letting his hand play with the other key necklace around his neck. This necklace was slightly different from mine it was black, while mine was silvery white. To me they represented light and darkness, they were like us so different and yet so alike and always together no matter what life brings. Light and darkness are eternal just like our love_.

_I smiled genuinely at him, letting my hand weave its way through his golden spikes. He closed his eyes enjoying his last few moments before he went off to put his life on the line for our people . He opened his azure eyes , slowly removing my hand and giving me a light kiss on the lips. I savored the taste and wished I could relish it a lot longer. Because unbeknownst to me I would have to live without the sweet taste for over 2 years._

_I sighed, watching him walk away his cloaked back turned from not only Twilight Town, but from me. _

Now every time I relive the memory I let my emotions loose always remembering that as the that he slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2: Potenital Trouble?

Chapter 2: Potential Trouble?

Two years had passed since I last saw him. Two long agenizing years of loneliness, of nobody for me to truly lean on for comfort.

I mean sure I had my friends, and family. But it wasn't the same as having Roxas beside me, he always knew just what to say when no one else did.

He didn't feign concern like some people I knew but was genuine in everything he did, there was no rolling of eyes when I had little, 'insignificant' problems that would prevent me from smiling.

I sighed, things just haven't been the same, since you left Roxas. Why did you have to leave me all alone? I asked my self but immediately regretted my words.

It's not like this situation was his own fault. He was doing the right thing despite what I may want. I knew I was being inconsiderate of those in need. Treating them as nothing more then the bugs that I squash with my heel.

I mindlessly began to pull open my light blue cotton drapes, letting another dull, gloomy day seep through the large glass door. I pulled open the sliding glass door and stepped through to gaze at the world below me.

Everything seemed so small from this height, they looked like tiny ants, I looked to my right to see Sunset hill.

Sunset Hill, I always remembered that place because of all the good times Roxas and I had. The many romantic dates, always right during sun down creating a warm, romantic atmosphere.

I can easily picture our first date there, we were fifteen then, and had just admitted our feelings to one another. So the date had felt a bit awkward, but things heated up as we watched the sunset.

_He had put his arm around my shoulder, making me blush uncontrollably_. _He looked at me briefly just to put me in suspense. I always hated that, but he began to speak his voice was smooth and velvety, just like his touch._

"_I just can't believe it," Roxas turned his face towards the golden sun letting any last rays wash over his face. He let out a slight chuckle, shaking his head slowly._

_I looked at him quite puzzled, at what he just said, "What do you mean?" I had asked, my voice then sounded so innocent, and sweet, as a small smile formed on my light pink lips._

_He smiled back not, even taking the time to look over to see my reaction. He just sat there for a moment gazing longingly out at the crisp golden sky. He suddenly turned his angelic face towards me, _

"_I just can't believe that I'm, here with the most beautiful and graceful girl in all the worlds. Not only that but just the fact of knowing that you're mine brings me nothing but eternal happiness," He blushed a light tint of red as he laid down on the grassy hill trying to conceal the heat in his cheeks by stretching his limbs. But I could easily tell he was blushing, but then again why would it even matter I was too.(But probably a deep scarlet, and not just some light tint)_

_I smiled as I replayed those words, he was always so kind, especially when he said that I yes I was Graceful! More like graceless in my case of course. I was lucky to even be able to walk the school's balance beam without falling flat on my face._

_But I knew despite the truth of the matter that his words were pure, he always protested to me that I was not a klutz. But I'd always argue back with _

'_Well then would you care to explain my 'cute' little pet names that I was oh-so-graciously-given to by the 'populars?'" _

_He would always laugh and reply back "You know they do that just because they just love you oh so much." _

_I smiled at the thought and positioned my head towards his face which was extremely close to mine if I do recall correctly_

_I could feel his warm breath run down my neck causing the heat in my cheeks to turn from warm, to blazing hot. I felt like I had been taken from the microwave and just been shoved into the core of the oven._

_The only thing I could muster up from my wide vocabulary was_ _small "Thank-you" before two soft lips lightly pressed onto mine. I was extremely shocked at his reaction, but didn't pull back, we kissed passionately as the sun faded even further tucking itself deeper into the peak of the hill, only letting small shimmers of light to peek through._

_The kiss itself was undescribable, like, like, being able to fly but without wings, I felt as though at that moment nothing could harm us, as if we had an invisible shield barricading us, blocking the world out from us, from this magical moment . _

_We had broken apart gazing into each others eyes, seeming to look through the window to each others souls. The moment intense, but soon enough ended as each of us smiled broadly. _

_I had rested my head on his shoulder and without a second of hesitation he put his arm around my shoulder, we continued to watch what was left of the sunset, just enjoying the moment. _

I sighed slowly leaving my reviver, to begin a new day at my job. Which might I add isn't exactly fun if you get my drift. I have to and when I say have to I mean HAVE to work for the most arrogant, self-centered, conceited, egotistic maniac who ever came to exist.(unfortunately) And incase you don't know who I'm talking about the moron I'm working for is Seifer(lucky me)

The guys is just so cocky! He thinks he can hit on any girl(single or not!) and expect to get a date. And one of the many girls he tries(but fails) to hit on is yours truly.(Yet again lucky me)

Even though I'm his assistant and it's wrong to hit on an employee, he still shamelessly flirts with me. I swear once Roxas returns I'll ask him to do me the honor and beat the living daylights out of that jerk.

I smiled at the thought of Roxas and Seifer, fist to fist. And yes fist to fist, mainly Roxas's fists clobbering Seifer. But I'd have to wait until he came back to me, which I just knew he would.

I walked back into my tiny apartment, closing the door behind me. While stepping over the clothes that still needed to be put in the laundry bin, and made my way to the bathroom door.

I opened the wobbling brass nob and after removing my clothing, stepped into the small white tiled shower. I looked at the nob, and turned it to a nice warm temperature. The water came down on my back, letting my shoulders relax as the water droplets raced down my back. I closed my eyes, just trying to relinquish any negative thoughts that clouded my mind.

**10 minutes later...**

I came out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around my petite figure, along with the one that was around my head making me look like a stick of cotton candy.

I sighed, keeping a firm grip on the white cotton towel, while walking over to my utility sized closet.

I threw on a decent ensemble. I decided on a white tank, that had the company's logo on it, black skinny jeans, and simple white tennis shoes. And I know that most assistants you see wear the classy too tight, button-up coat with a tank underneath, matching mini. Exposing their perfectly sculpted legs to the world.

But at the 'Muscle Makers' gym you could walk in wearing a pit stained track suite, and one would even care. (Heck, they'd probably all have matching track suites, stains and all)

But as for me I tried to look at least half-way decent. I went over to my ivory vanity located in one corner of my very cramped apartment.

I examined face, checking for any potential pimples and all that other joyful stuff that makes life so much easier.

Although after a few minutes I checked out with no blemishes. My skin was even smooth, I couldn't detect a flaw at all, for once my day wasn't off to that bad of a start...yet.

Tucking a lose strand of blonde hair behind my ear, I decided on leaving my hair down today. It made me look casual, that and I only had about an hour or less to get to work, and it takes about an hour or so to get there. Yeah, so end of story.

I quickly grabbed my keys, off of the table along with a small white shoulder purse.

Opening the door to the vast and empty hallways, I wandered down to the elevator.

Arriving at the entrance to the elevator I pressed the down button, and only seconds later did I hear a soft ping noise signaling the doors were now open.

I stepped in the small space, finding it as usual crammed to the brim with people.

I could hardly breathe! Watching arms and legs in constant motion, I was beginning to feel nauseous with all these people.(I seriously am beginning to wonder what the weight compassity of this elevator is!?)

It seemed like hours, as I kept getting shoved from one corner to the next.(I swear I must have looked like a pinball to be knocked around so much!)

But eventually the elevator at the command of a ding opened, fortunately releasing the majority of people.

I sighed a heavily, relief washing over my face . I turned around as the elevator dropped further, expecting to be the only one on. Though when I turned, one couple still remained.

Although I didn't mind in the least. I had known the couple since I came to live here about oh, I don't know four years? But this couple, Mr. And Mrs. Windrow

had really helped me out. They even donated a few furnishings to make my apartment at least somewhat decent.

_Ping! _I relocated my gaze to the door which slowly opened to reveal the dull first floor.

I quickly walked out, only turning back to give a quick wave and smile to the young couple. The couple gave radiant smiles carefully stepping out of the elevator. I suddenly noticed their fingers laced together.

I blushed, my thoughts reverting to a certain blonde. I tried to suppress the smile that was itching to stretch across my face. Just the mere thought of Roxas and I like that couple.

Happily married, gave me a feeling of pleasure like no other.

_THWACK! _I felt the harsh embrace of a arm hit against my back. I snapped out of my fantasies to see a scruffy and cruel looking man, glaring at me menacingly.

I shot him an equally dirty glare and proceeded out the glass door, to be met with a harsh wind whipping across my face.

'I guess I should try and find a ride to work,' I mumbled to myself digging into my pocket to only find a bus token, and a bubble gum wrapper.

'Joy, this certainly is my lucky day," I sighed glumly. I had been hoping for enough money to pay for a cab. But unfortunately the only other option of transportation was the city bus.

My shoulders drooped at the prospect of riding that putrid contraption.

Reluctantly I managed to trudge over to the bus stop to be met with the pastel green bus five minutes later.

I blinked trying to ignore the piercing screeching noise that came from the bus that had come to an abrupt hault.

The doors flopped open, allowing entrance into the metal deathtrap.

Taking elegant, steps I proceeded into the mouth of this corruption. One corner of the banner that advertized the Muscle Makers. 'We Make Muscles Possible!'

(I know pretty corny. I wonder who the idiot was who came up with that slogan. I honestly think they would have been better off with a monkey. Oops! Didn't mean to bring Seifer into this)

I noticed that one corner of the banner had peeled off letting the world marvel at the many rust stains the bus tried to conceal.

"Money please miss," the driver said snapping me out of my little daze. I blinked, now fully sinking back into reality, as I fished out the bus token quickly out of my pocket.

I deposited the coin into the transparent plastic box.

The man nodded as a sign of approval, and continued to collect the admission fee from the other boarding passengers.

Worming my way through the maze of people on the bus, I finally found an open seat beside a auburn haired girl.

I stood in front of the seat for a few seconds, the girl eventually resting her violet eyes on me.

She smiled, finally acknowledging my existence.

I smile, taking her own smile as an invitation to sit with her. Although before even thinking about sitting on that cushion I made a brief examination of the seat first.

The musty seat, was partly ripped at the seams and small crumbs littered a fair portion. But considering the usual circumstances this was actually pretty good.

I quickly seated myself, as the roar of the engine echoed throughout the entire bus.

The girl sitting next to me had reverted to staring out the dirty window, her mind seeming millions of miles away from the world.

Closing my eyes momentarily, I tried to just relax. To for once in these four years to feel at peace, even if just for a second. But nothing could ever seem to drown out reality and the horrible thoughts that forever lingered in the depths of my mind.

Sighing softly I positioned my body towards the auburn haired girl.

"So," I hesitantly tried to start up a conversation, "How are you?"

The girl blinked, clearly forcing herself out of her own little world.

"Me? Oh...I'm fine," the girl's voice was soft, and didn't seem to have much confidence. Though the girl made up for her gloom with a perky smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm Namine by the way," I said happily, although if this girl had known me well she would have easily been able to detect the pretense in my voice.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kairi," Kairi said delightfully, holding her hand out.

I took the friendly gesture, and shook her hand lightly.

Soon enough we began talking as though we had known each other our whole lives instead of just two girls who had recently met on a bus.

For a hour ride we certainly covered a LOT of topics. From bands to books we had discussed them all. Sometimes even bursting out with a 'Oh My Gosh!' or 'No Way!'

"Where do you work?" I suddenly inquired, happily chewing on the gum Kairi had graciously given me.(It was apple too!)

"Well today, I begin my new job at 'Muscle Makers'," Kairi answered with much enthusiasm.

Even though she had no idea this job could never be considered as one of the finest jobs in Twilight Town.

The company only acquiring its elite and prestigious reputation from threats and many other violent methods.

I shuddered at the memory of having over heard the head muscle head himself on the phone. His eyes had been a bone chilling blue, his voice was lacking the normal human compassion.(Then again since when was Seifer compassionate?)

His voice was only replaced with a unfathomably eerie tone. Almost dark, no emotions to be traced except for contempt towards the innocent victim on the other end.

I could feel my heart begin to sink at Kairi's misfortune. 'I just hope she isn't sent into the lion's den.'

But none the less I forced myself to feign enthusiasm with a broad grin. I mean I was defently thrilled to not be the only normal person in the building.(Trust me, I've been hoping. No dreaming of a person who doesn't kiss the ground Seifer walks on!)

But the mere concept of Seifer harassing yet another female employee made me sick. "Really? I work there too!" I managed to choke out, a faint happiness lingering in my voice.

Kairi's violet eye widened in disbelief, as the same smile I still held was plastered across her face. Kairi squealed, clapping her hands cheerfully.

"This is great! Now we can work together!" Kairi embraced me, into what Inow officially proclaim as her death hug.

The oxygen was now slowly starting to slip from my lungs as Kairi's grip tightened around my petite frame.

"Kai..ri...I..Can...'t...breath!" I somehow managed to choke out with the lack of air.

Kairi blinked a few times, before her face turned a bright red, slowly relasing me from her death grip.

"Sorry about that, it's just when I get over excited I have a tendency of..," Kair stopped mid-sentence giving an embarrassed smile as she tried her best to describe her recent actions.

I smirked, "You mean suffocate them?"

Kairi immediately noticed my smirk and smiled back, merely nodding her head.

The bus soon came to a screeching halt, passengers flooding out of their rust stained seats and out into the city.

Kairi and I were just two of those people. We had to push our way through several passengers until we reached our destination.

Both Kairi and I stood only yards away from the Muscle Makers Gym.

The grey, bland walls jutted out of the small building. Streaked windows lined the walls stretching only a few feet over the entrance. Along with the company's named etched across in big bold black lettering.

"This place sure is attractive," I couldn't help but mutter as we proceeded to the doorway.

"It's not too bad," Kairi said trying her best to be optimistic, but she was obviously faking. Especially when some unknown scampered close to her feet, causing her to jump back and shriek with terror.

I laughed at Kairi's frightened expression. "Yeah those are Seifer's pets," I said trying to stifle my laughter.

One of the creatures looked up at me with its beady black eyes, its furry black tail traveling with it.

Kairi's eyes widened, it was clear she wasn't a rodent person. "R-Really?" Kairi asked with a quivering voice, her eye darted around the area, scanning for anymore furry creatures.

"Well is Seifer never calling an exterminator, allowing these things to run lose around the company. Then yes," I answered petulantly, my frustration not on Kairi but the idiot who wouldn't solve the problem. (Which as we all know is Seifer)

Kairi shuddered, now more afraid then ever even dare step foot inside this rat hole.

"C'mon they won't bite," I teased, easing her slim frame through the automatic doors. Kairi still looked like a frightened kitten that's just been put I a cage with a bunch of wild dogs, but she reluctantly followed.

I gave an amused grin, quietly muttering a "At least I hope they don't," under my breath.

But Kairi as though she had superhuman powers was able to pick up my comment, and started back towards the entrance.

"Kairi! They're not going to kill you!" I said, dragging her by the arm, but Kairi refused to budge. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Not if I stay here they won't!" Kairi argued gripping onto one of the poles that lined the hallway.

"Look, just don't worry about them. They can't hurt you," I said with clear exasperation.

Kairi let out a heavy sigh, finally releasing her grip on the pole. "Sorry, it's just I have phobia with rodents, especially beady eyed, bony tailed, going to eat your.."

I smiled sincerely at Kairi, and put my hand over her mouth. "It's okay, let's just get to work and forget this entire fiasco ever happened."

Kairi smiled warmly as the two of us began to walk towards Seifer's office.

The walk was pretty dull, Kairi and I really didn't speak. We were both immersed in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the what Kairi must think of the scenery.

I hated it. Dull grey walls, a dark grey carpeting. This gym really had a habit of making me depressed. I felt like I was in a funeral home and not a gym. The only decor that furnished the halls were pictures of Seifer winning his awards or trophy cases designed to hold all of Seifer's awards.

He several for his muscles, lifting, 'good' looks.(I'm surprised he didn't have one for the biggest conceited egotistic meathead who ever lived)

Eventually we came to a stop in front of large white washed door. I was about to head in when I heard Seifer talking on the phone.

Kairi popped up beside me and before she could utter a syllable I cut her off by putting my finger to my lips. She nodded apprehensively as the both of us put our ears to the door to listen intently.

"Look! I don't care how it's done, just make sure he's never seen again!... What do you mean that would be against your morals? I said finish him! Whatever it takes," I heard Seifer snarl into the phone his voice was that same menacingly dark tone. I couldn't help but shudder.

Kairi looked at me and I could tell we had the same thoughts. 'Get rid of who?'

Author's Note: Well there's the second chap! Hope you R&R! I'll try my best to be faster on the updates!


	3. Chapter 3: Reminicing

Chapter Reminiscing

**Wow, the third chapter...after about a year...I'll admit that is pretty pathetic. I'm truly sorry for that. I won't make up a billion excuses as to why I didn't continue. Mainly cause there wasn't much inspiration, my own laziness and of course my other two stories preoccupy quite a bit of my time as well**

**Roxas's POV(Point of View)**

War. I coughed, having inhaled what felt like a desert worth of sand into my lungs. I had been fighting for what was it? Four years now. Never with a single break. A single visit to those nearest to my heart.

Especially her. She was my light, my love, my everything. Yet here I was out in only the Lord himself knows where camped out with my fellow fighters. We were preparing for another wave of attacks that would soon come towards the King of Arabia and his daughter.

They were just a few of the people of the worlds that reaped the benefits of our hard labor. Every drop of blood, sweat and tears I shed was for these people. To keep them safe. Safe from the new danger that lurked, ready to spring into action.

Although I would never regret my decision. No matter how much it hurt. After seeing the faces of appreciative children of various villages and towns my heart had completely melted. Knowing that I was the reason they could go to sleep every night without the threat of a sudden heartless attack. That was one of the few things that kept me going anymore.

My father was also a source off inspiration. Cloud Strife, my father had too, been apart of SOLDIER at one time and had swelled with pride when I announced my enlistment. Yes, I had willingly gone into this long, seemingly endless fight. But back four years ago, I was eighteen. Young, foolish, and blood thirsty.

I was also in love(and still was) but at the time I didn't think too much about how much I would hurt her. In my mind, fighting in the war would be a way to show that I could protect her. Start a life with her.

The memory of telling her was still fresh in my mind, despite if I wished to push it the farthest corner of my infinite thoughts.

_I had walked into her new apartment. Boxes and furniture scattered everywhere destined to be arranged. I found her sitting on her new white leather couch, riffling through various items that had been packed._

"_Hey Nam," I had greeted, as though nothing were wrong. Nothing was out of the ordinary._

_But of course she knew me better than that._

"_What's wrong," She had asked, her voice soft and angelic. But at the same time it was slightly guarded, like she almost knew what I would say. Perhaps she had predicted my departure? Knowing of my father's experience(which he constantly brought up_) _could have hinted the possibility. Though, I hardly ever mentioned the war. It had become an extremely sensitive subject due to Namine's father having enlisted ten years before and...died._

"_Namine, we need to talk," I managed to roll the words out of my mouth. If there was anyway I could have rephrased that sentence I would have because I knew what would come next._

"_Y-Your b-breaking u-up with m-me?" Namine cried on the brink of tears, instantly I grabbed her petite ivory hands which fit perfectly in mine. _

"_Namine," I declared firmly, "I love you more than anything, and would never break up with you...but I...I," my voice broke off at the last word. Of course I had enough courage to fight in war but didn't have the heart to break the news to my girlfriend?_

_Some soldier I was._

_Namine's face lightened up slightly but was still guarded. "You what?" Her voice quivered, her nerves having taken complete control of her. Gazing at my blonde beauty, in such a state made me restrain from my desire to gather her up in my arms and never let her go._

_Yet, I was well aware that my confidence would ebb away if I touched her in such a way too soon. Her soft, creamy skin, glowing cerulean eyes and rosy pink lips were my ultimate weakness. _

_My addiction to her would get the better of me and keep me here. Not that I wouldn't mind staying... 'No! I needed to do this. I needed to prove my love for her, protect my world and make my father proud.'_

"_Nami," I let go of her hands, sighing I gazed out the window of her apartment solemnly," Namine, I've joined the army." There I said it. I did what I thought could never be done. Now all I had to do was wait for was the waterworks._

_But for a moment there was nothing but utter silence. The tension thick enough that a knife could cut through. It was evident that her mind hadn't wrapped around the concept quite yet._

_Abruptly her eyes widened, tears brimming over her cerulean eyes. "How. How could you?" She whispered tears slowly cascaded in small spills down her cheeks. I tried to brush away the tears with my fingertips but she swatted me away._

"_How can you do this to me!" Namine finally broke into loud sobs. Each new sob tearing at the seams of my heart. Ripping it into pieces. I never wanted her to be so hurt...but I had to do this._

"_Nami, I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to do this." I attempted to explain but she refused to hear my words. Drowning them in her heart wrenching sobs. _

_Then her head which had been cast down snapped up in a blinded fury. "You don't __**have**__ to do this Roxas! No one's making you so why?" Namine shouted bitterly, new tears forming over her already red eyes, "Roxas, I __**lost **__my dad to this war! I-I...I can't afford to lose you too." The angry tandem she been on was lost. Her voice reverting to nothing but a whisper._

_More seams from my heart tore open. I always knew she was fragile, like a crystal angel, but I never realized how easily I, the man who loved her most could shatter her to pieces._

_Grabbing her hands I allowed the addiction to suck me in, "Nami, you won't lose me," I reassured her with every ounce of strength I could muster. She gazed back into my eyes doubtfully._

"_But what if you get killed," she mumbled weakly._

"_I won't. I __**will**__ come back you, just promise me you'll wait?" The determination coursing throughout my voice gave her the consolation she needed._

" _I know you will," she murmured, leaning in closer. I closed the gap between our lips..._

That day had been difficult, but I've had worse. Being out here for such a long time could eat away at you. Make you lose the very sanity that holds you together. For one instance after the first year of my fighting I almost went home. Almost. But somehow I stayed. Kept myself where I was needed most.

A gust of sand suddenly whirled around me, temporarily blinding me_. _Clearing my vision I could make out a figure in the distance. An all too figure. It was her! It had to be!

With a hazed mind I wandered towards her. Fighting through the dust, I found...her. Namine had disappeared Shaking my head wearily I realized she wasn't really there. It was all in my mind.

Sighing heavily, I made my way towards my stakeout. But before I could even take another step a crowd of heartless started to close in on me.

Wearily, my hands extended releasing two sets of energy. One coming in a flurry of silver dust while the other appearing in a smoky purple cloud. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Twilight.

So similar to myself it was almost uncanny. Oblivion, slender and always shrouded in mystery.

Oathkeeper with it's slender yet broad silver frame. Blue streaks adorned the silver the handles intricate while Nami's lucky charm hung off the end.

Her lucky papou(sp?) key chain sparkling from the intense heat cast from the sun. This was an item she had given me when we were little, as symbol of our friendship. I in turn had returned the gesture with a small blue marble I had won at some fair. To me that was the most valuable item I possessed. It always gave me the will power to continue even when times were the hardest. That key chain always reminded me of her.

Her soft, silky blonde hair that I loved to twirl between my fingers. Cerulean eyes that I would spend infinite amounts of time swimming in. Creamy, ivory skin that I would love to caress.

All things that gave me the inspiration to fight. Even if we were so far away, she would always be the one thing that kept me going.

I charged towards the heartless with quick lithe movements, slicing each one thinking of only one thing.

Her.

**Well here's my third chapter. I hope you liked the look into what's up with Roxas. It's only a glimpse but I will elaborate soon ( I hope) Like every 3 chapters or so to keep you updated on how Roxas is.**

**So...please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising Circumstances

**Chapter 4: Surprising Circumstances**

My heart beat escalated to a thunderous applause, at Seifer's words. Who was _he? _I was so afraid this man whose innocence I was sure still existed would be harmed. But why would Seifer want this man dead? Was there a real purpose? Did he truly endanger the entire society that made him death's next target? I highly doubted it. This man must be someone Seifer had a bone to pick with. Why else was this man being condemned to his death so soon?

I was listening so intently to the conversation that I forgot not to push too hard against the door or else......._**CRASH! **_I tumbled forward dragging Kairi with me landing face first into the grey carpeting. Overly expensive leather smooshed against my nose and I reflexively moved my eyes upward to find Seifer's menacing blue eyes burning holes in my face.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"I-I was just....showing the new girl around! Yep that's what I was doing," I stumbled over my words, all the while adding a nervous laugh to my already poor performance. Completely believable.

"Really?" Seifer raised an eyebrow not bothering to try and see if I wasn't lying. Instead he smirked at me grabbing my chin forcefully. And try as I might there was no way to break free from his grimy hands. Surrendering, I decided to just glare into his heartless eyes.

"Look, how about I forget you lied and you go out with me to dinner?" Seifer nearly crowned causing me to give an involuntary gag. Seifer scowled at my response darkly knowing exactly why I wasn't available like he wanted. He knew that despite his best efforts he would never win my heart, because somebody else had. This fact alone would never make me stray. I was in love with Roxas. Not Seifer.

I slapped his hands away as politely as I could without being fired. It was hard to suppress my anger but still managed with a fake smile, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"Still letting that dead boyfriend of yours put a crimp in your social life, eh?" Seifer said with a venomous retort.

The reminder striking my core. I knew he wasn't dead, he was fighting the heartless. Protecting the innocent lives of people all over. "He's not dead!"

Seifer's eyes glinted with a malicious edge, "Yet."

Clenching my fists, there was this sudden urge to inflict serious pain on that meathead! The way he said it made my insides crawl. I know it wasn't true. Roxas was not only a keybearer but also the son of Cloud Strife! The infamous fighter of SOLDIER. I mean how can someone like that possibly be beat? The answer: He can't!

Inhaling very, _very _deeply I let that one slide. Fully aware if I wanted to keep this job, even a horrible one like this, it was essential that I didn't break my boss's nose today. Even if he was a conceited, selfish, brainless.....Wow this really isn't doing much to calm me down. Better shut-up and ignore him.

And the only way for that goal to be attained was to distract myself. Looking back I remembered Kairi whose eyes had witnessed the infuriating scene unfold and was just staring out into the distance. The same expression she wore when I first saw her on the bus....

"Kairi?" I asked all previous emotions of hatred dissolved and replaced with a deep concern. "Kairi?" I took my hand and lightly shook her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped to my face the distant expression still intact, "Your boyfriend is fighting too?"

I reeled back instantly shocked at her words. Her boyfriend was fighting too!? Our eyes locked in an intense stare, my lips trembling as I tried to respond, "Y-Yes."

***************************

**Okay so this a REALLY short chapter and I apologize for that but with two other stories you have to try and balance them all.**

**But anyway...READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
